


Unrequited Love In The Open

by waffleprince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (rusame is side), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual USUK, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Prom, Romance, RusAme, Slow Burn, USUK - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffleprince/pseuds/waffleprince
Summary: Alfred felt bad. He was probably just leading Ivan on to something that would never be.They arrived at their high school and Alfred couldn’t help but feel butterflies. He really wished he could be at home reading the latest issue of his favorite comic. Hell, he would even be fine with staying home cleaning his room. Anything if it meant he didn’t have to confront his worst fears-his unrequited love out in the open.Or Alfred goes to junior prom with Ivan and tries not to think about Arthur.(Yep it's another angsty high school Au)





	Unrequited Love In The Open

**Author's Note:**

> Im not really sure where I want to take the story after chapter 1 because I didn't write down the whole plot line that I had in mind when writing chapter 1. Lmao guess you're in for a shit storm with me enjoy!

Alfred sat on his porch waiting for his date to show up. He sighed and looked up at the sky. Even the sky shared the same feelings as Alfred had right now; grey, dark and cloudy. 

Alfred looked down at the flower he held in his hand. It was a purple corsage that he was going to give to his date. His date, which was 30 minutes late and an idiot. 

Alfred wanted to go with someone else to prom however he was afraid of rejection so he didn’t say anything. Now he’ll have to see the boy he knew for sure he loved wrapped around the arms of someone else that wasn't him. He would have to hold in the churning feeling in his stomach as he’ll watch them dance together. 

He’ll probably have to walk outside and give the excuse that he just needs to fresh air but really he just won’t be able to stand all the regret he’ll feel for not being the one to dance with him.

If Alfred had a choice he would defiantly choose not to go to prom but his mother forced him to. She did it so he’ll go out and have more fun and have more of a ‘high school experience’ as his mom had put it. 

Alfred chuckled at that. He knew that his mom meant well but she just didn’t know why he refused to go to prom. 

His date was the first person to ask him and that happened to be Ivan Braginski, the new kid from Russia. 

He had a slightly thick accent that Alfred couldn’t quite understand. 

Ivan and Alfred shared the same chemistry (ironic isn’t it) class and Ivan finally mustered the courage to ask Alfred. Ivan waited for Alfred outside of the class and Alfred was delaying coming out of the class. He already suspected what Ivan was going to do so Alfred tried to pack his book bag and walk as slowly as possible.

When Ivan had asked him, he stuttered a bit at first and Alfred couldn’t understand him. Eventually Ivan stopped beating around the bush and just asked Alfred as bluntly as possible in the English language. 

“You and me go to prom?” 

At first Alfred didn’t know how to respond to that so he stood there for a good few minutes before he said anything.

Alfred was trying to process the fact that Ivan actually dived into the bullet and was prepared to take the blow. 

Alfred was going to reject him but when he saw Arthur pass by talking, like he was really interested, with another guy and Alfred said yes. He said it out of jealousy and impulse.

Alfred felt bad. He was probably just leading Ivan on to something that would never be. Honestly he still doesn’t know why Ivan is even interested in him. 

There really was nothing interesting about Alfred. He didn’t talk much in class and he had very few, selective friends in his entire school of 4,000+ students. 

Alfred mostly likes to go home and play a few video games and maybe read a few comics or check his social media. Then he’ll work on his homework, do his nightly wash routine and then straight to bed to wake up tomorrow to repeat the same thing.

He wasn’t like everybody else who had friends to hang out with after school or even on the weekends. 

Alfred’s life was basically bland, like plain vanilla ice cream.  
  
“Ready?”

Alfred looked up and saw Ivan standing next to a slightly beat up car with a smile. Ivan’s hand was out stretched, ready to take in Alfred’s reluctant one.

Alfred put on his best fake smile and got up, ignoring Ivan’s hand and got into the passenger seat of the car.

Ivan was a little taken back when Alfred rejected his hand. He slowly took his outstretched hand back. He stood there for a while staring at the spot where Alfred was waiting on the curb.

Ivan was trying to figure out if he did something wrong for Alfred to ignore him like the way he did.

Ivan moved to the U.S. recently because of family issues. His family wasn’t making enough money back in their mother land so his parents decided to move to the U.S. where they were sure to make more money.

Ivan refused because he hardly knew english and didn’t want to learn. He found the customs in the US very strange and outlandish. 

However when he started high school in the US and he saw Alfred, he completely changed his mind. Seeing someone like Alfred really changed his mind about everything. 

At first Ivan thought Alfred was just another poster boy for the American life. What with his glowing blonde hair and slight golden tan and his vintage bomber jacket and his big body build.

He even thought Alfred was probably a player in the American Football team. But all that was erased when he sat next to Alfred in the chemistry class they both had. 

He had not other choice but to sit next to Alfred because all the other seats where taken.

As the class continued and Ivan tried to avoid eye contact with Alfred, he started noticing little things about the all american poster boy. He noticed how Alfred knew all the answers but didn’t say them out loud unless he was called on. He noticed how Alfred was quite and not at all loud like he expected him to. He noticed that Alfred’s glowing blonde hair was probably bleached. He noticed that despite Alfred’s nice body build, he was meek. He didn’t talk to anyone else in the class and not once turned to look at Ivan once. 

By the time class bell rung, Ivan had wasted all his time at staring at Alfred instead of doing his work.

After that incident every stereotype Ivan had about the US broke into pieces and it was all because of one chemistry class with Alfred.

Ivan worked hard to learn English. Not because he genuinely needed to learn but because Ivan wanted to know enough English to hold a conversation with Alfred at least once. 

For Ivan, everything about Alfred intrigued him. He spent almost all his free time at school staring at Alfred. When he wasn’t at school and wasn’t able to observe Alfred, Ivan thought about him. Thought about how it would feel to run his hands through Alfred’s hair and maybe feel his muscles that looked like they were carved by gods. 

Alfred was Ivan’s god. 

He would bow down on the ground Alfred walked on.  


“Are we going?” Alfred asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. The quicker he was at prom then the faster he could leave and forget it ever happened.

“Da-ehh yes” Ivan said. He shook his head to get out of his daze and quickly got into the driver’s seat.

It was a silent drive to the High School gymnasium where their junior prom was being held. They didn’t talk, there was really nothing to talk about. Ivan still didn’t know enough English to hold a conversation (he mostly learned how to ask Alfred to prom, he was still working on how to actually have a conversation)

Alfred didn’t talk because all he could think about was seeing him dancing and having a grand time with someone that wasn’t him. Alfred was trying to erase those thoughts to try and enjoy his prom night (even if it was for a little bit). He was trying his best for Ivan. Even though he didn’t know Ivan, he didn’t want to feel responsible for Ivan having a horrible prom. 

They arrived at their high school and Alfred couldn’t help but feel butterflies. He really wished he could be at home reading the latest issue of his favorite comic. Hell, he would even be fine with staying home cleaning his room. Anything if it meant he didn’t have to confront his worst fears, his unrequited love out in the open. 

Alfred got out of the car before Ivan could cross to the other side and open it for him. Alfred knew that Ivan was trying to be polite but he seriously wasn’t feeling it, he couldn’t feel anything expect regret deep down in his stomach.

“Oh” Alfred said and remembered the corsage he had gotten. 

Ivan looked at him and started to worry. Did he do something wrong? Was he not polite enough? Was Alfred, his god, going to leave him?

“I forgot to give you this” Alfred said and handed the corsage to Ivan.

Ivan starred at the purple flower pin in his hand, not knowing what to do.

“It’s a corsage, it tradition to give it to your date in the US” Alfred said.

Ivan just looked at him as if he had started speaking an alien language.

Wait-

“Oh that’s right… you still don’t know English” Alfred said and took the corsage from Ivan’s hand. Alfred stepped in front of Ivan to pin the corsage to on the breast pocket of his suit.  
Ivan hitched his breath when Alfred stepped closer to him and he had to hold himself from reaching out and touching his golden hair.

“Umm this is for your suit” Alfred said and tried to signal what he was saying by pointing at the corsage and then at Ivan.

Ivan understood what Alfred meant, he understand that the purple flower pin was for him. 

“Yes” Ivan said and smiled at Alfred. Alfred smiled the best he could and they both walked into the gymnasium.  
  
As soon as the smell of sweaty teenagers and spiked punch hit Alfred he felt like turning back. He was about to when he saw Ivan walk up to a group of students. Alfred followed him and realized it was Ivan’s friends.

Ivan started talking to his friends in Russian and Alfred just stood there smiling. 

Ivan pointed towards Alfred and Alfred figured he was being introduced to Ivan’s friends. Alfred waved slightly and Ivan’s friends gave him a slightly disinterested wave back.

Ivan stood talking with his group for a while. Alfred didn’t mind since this was another way to quickly pass the time. He stayed by Ivan’s side but he looked around the room to see if he recognized anybody.

He spotted the Italian twins that were in his P.E. class and saw that one of them was yelling while the other twin stood there with tears welling up into his eyes. Alfred was going to walk over there to see if he can help but then a big German guy (Ludwig was it) came over to the Italian twins. Ludwig put his hand on the whimpering twin and proceeded to take him somewhere else to calm down.

Alfred was sure that that Ludwig had a thing for cowardly one of the Vargas twins. He was always by the Vargas twin’s side and he always tried to fend off anyone who bothered the Italian. Alfred could tell that by the end of the prom night they were sure to be announced as a couple.

Alfred continued to look around the gymnasium. He noticed the snack table that was set up in a corner. 

He turned towards Ivan. “I’ll be back, I want a snack” Alfred said and pointed at snack table so Ivan could understand what he meant.

Ivan nodded his head in response and turned back to continue talking with his group.  
  
Alfred made his way over to the table set up with a bunch of actually delicious looking food (unlike the regular food they serve for lunch). 

He reached out to grab a sub that looked promising but his hand knocked with another person who was thinking the same thing. 

“Um sorry” Alfred said timidly and retracted his hand. He wanted to interact with other people as little as possible.  
  
“Alfred?”

 _ **Shit, it was him.** _  
  
The last person Alfred wanted to talk to right now just had to go get a snack at the same time as him. 

Alfred could feel the butterflies in his stomach starting to rise all up to his throat.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing for the thing he hoped wouldn’t happen tonight.

“Artie umm I was-“ Alfred stammered out but Arthur cut him off before he could continue.

“Don’t call me that” Arthur said in a stern tone. 

He closed his eyes and sighed and looked at Alfred again but with soft eyes. 

Alfred felt like crying just looking at Arthur’s soft eyes. Those soft eyes are probably what Alfred loved the most. No, everything about Arthur, Alfred loved and worshipped. Alfred just wanted to reach out and touch Arthur’s cheeks and count all the freckles that lay on the bridge of his nose.

“Pardon me, I didn’t mean to be so rude.” Arthur said.

Alfred felt his heart melt just hearing Arthur’s voice. He could listen to Arthur talk for hours. His accent was so rich and mixed with Arthur’s proper English way of speaking was a match made in heaven for Alfred.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Why are you here? I believe you said you weren’t going to prom, right?” Arthur asked.

True to Arthur’s word, Alfred had told him that he didn’t plan to go to prom because he had no one to go with. 

Arthur was going to offer to go with him but he was interrupted before he could say anything and didn’t know how to bring it up again.

“The new kid from Russia, Ivan, asked me so I said sure why not” Alfred said with a shrug. 

Arthur slowly nodded his head to show he understood. 

There was a moment of silence between the both of them.

They both avoided making direct eye contact.

Arthur was counting how many scuff marks were on the gym floor.

Alfred starred at the snack table trying to decide if he should bite the bullet and ask the question he knew wouldn’t like the answer to. He couldn’t see Arthur again knowing that he never asked.

So Alfred swallowed the lump that developed in his throat and tried to prepare himself for whatever the answer might be.

“So, umm who did you come with?” Alfred said. He tried not looking directly into Arthur’s eyes so instead he looked at the space behind Arthur’s head.

“I came alone.”

Alfred did a double take and looked finally made eye contact with Arthur. 

Arthur blushed slightly at Alfred’s reaction and looked back down at the floor. 

When Alfred realized that his reaction made Arthur blush he chuckled softly to himself to hide his embarrassment.

“That damn frog asked me but he did it in the most repugnant way I just told him to kiss my arse and walked away.” Arthur said and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck while his blush got deeper.

Alfred looked at Arthur for a while, letting what Arthur said sink into him.  
  
After a couple of awkward silence filled seconds, Alfred gave out a big hearty laugh that startled Arthur. 

Arthur looked at Alfred like he grew a second head. “And might I ask what is so hilarious about what I said?” Arthur crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows.

Once Alfred’s laughter died down he wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Arthur with twinkling eyes and a big smile.

“Dude, I just can’t imagine a stuck up ‘posh’ guy like you telling someone to kiss your ‘arse” 

Alfred couldn’t believe that he almost didn’t come to prom. He would have missed Arthur telling him he told that annoying French kid to kiss his ass. He would have missed seeing Arthur’s face scrunch up in irritation. He would have missed seeing him blush all the way down to his neck, making his cute freckles stand out.

Alfred would have missed Arthur. 


End file.
